civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Tibet (Songtsän Gampo) (LastSword)
Tibet led by Songtsän Gampo is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Lhasa with Sarnath. Introduction Tibet Humans inhabited the Tibetan Plateau at least 21,000 years ago. This population was largely replaced around 3,000 BP by Neolithic immigrants from northern China. However, there is a partial genetic continuity between the Paleolithic inhabitants and the contemporary Tibetan populations. The earliest Tibetan historical texts identify the Zhang Zhung culture as a people who migrated from the Amdo region into what is now the region of Guge in western Tibet. Zhang Zhung is considered to be the original home of the Bön religion. By the 1st century BCE, a neighboring kingdom arose in the Yarlung valley, and the Yarlung king, Drigum Tsenpo, attempted to remove the influence of the Zhang Zhung by expelling the Zhang's Bön priests from Yarlung. He was assassinated and Zhang Zhung continued its dominance of the region until it was annexed by Songtsen Gampo in the 7th century. Prior to Songtsän Gampo, the kings of Tibet were more mythological than factual, and there is insufficient evidence of their existence. Songtsän Gampo According to Tibetan tradition, Songstän Gampo was enthroned while still a minor as the thirty-third king of the Yarlung Dynasty after his father was poisoned circa 618. He is said to have been born in an unspecified Ox year and was 13 years old when he took the throne. This accords with the tradition that the Yarlung kings took the throne when they were 13, and supposedly old enough to ride a horse and rule the kingdom. Dawn of Man Ageless Songtsän Gampo, the founder and first Emperor of Tibet, eternal glory surrounds your mayesty and court! You expanded Tibet's power beyond Lhasa and the Yarlung Valley: conquering Zhang Zhung, defeating the Dangxian people, and threatening China in the frontier province of Songzhou. The Chinese emperor, in respect for your great kingship and achievements, let you marry one of his pricesses. However, your accomplishment were not limited to war! It is traditionally believed that your highness introduced Buddhism to Tibet, changing the region and people forever. The Jokhang Temple built on your orders has successfully passed the test of time, standing proud to this day. During your reign, the first Tibetan literacy works, translations, court records and even a constitution were created. This was only possible due to your decision to devise a script for the Tibetan people language. You opened the gates of Tibet to the knowledge and wisdom of the world! You introduced: silk and wine production, paper and ink manufacturies, laws and administrative institutions, and a study of astrological systems. It was only long after your death that your ferocious soldiers were defeated by those destroyers of empires, the Mongols. Great Emperor, the wheel turns once again! Your diplomatic skills, your will to power and determination are legend! Will you spread the tenets of Buddhism in this new world? Can you extend your boundaries by marriage and sword? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Ah, another adventurer in pursuit of Shangri-La? Yes, there is such a place... but you must be tired! Please, let me show you to the palace of Songtsän Gampo. Hands off the Princesses." Introduction: "Welcome, welcome, brave adventurer! Songtsän Gampo greets you to the paradise of Tibet. Tell me, have you any eligible daughters of the correct age? I'm starting something of a collection." Defeat: "The wheel turns again..." Defeat: "Heh... I will not stay dead for long... Soon I shall reincarnate... and the war... shall... go on..." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Himalayan Cultures